Ole Voldie Got Pwned
by Loner Kid
Summary: Harry thought he knew Malfoy well. After all, he's just an ordinary Slytherin who wanted to become a DE. in the future right? But when one day a weird creature showed up in the Great Hall and when Malfoy used it to talk to a weird man named Byakuran...everything changed... ONE-SHOT Might turn into a full-length story if I get enough reviews. Title changed


**The Bitch-Slap**

**BY: Loner Kid**

**Summary: **Harry thought he knew Malfoy well. After all, he's just an ordinary Slytherin who wanted to become a Death Eater in the future right? But when one day a weird dragon-looking creature showed up in the Great Hall along with the morning mails and when Malfoy used it to talk to a weird man named Byakuran...everything changed... ONE-SHOT Based on my dream last night. Might turn into a full-length story if I get enough reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own; you no sue.

_Thoughts going on in everyone's head_

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the massive OOCness of Malfoy and how he sounded like Hayato. I'm not very good at writing him.**

**Also, this is my first time doing a one-shot. I hope you go easy on me **

**=OwO=**

If you ask him who he hates the most, then he would say "Voldemort" without a second thought. But if you ask him who he dislikes the most, then he would say "Malfoy."

Harry Potter met Draco Malfoy when he was eleven. Ever since then, they became arch enemies and would start a fight whenever they see each other. They would not call themselves 'close', but they do know many things about each other: they know how to get the other riled up, what insults to use to get them in action, their backgrounds, their friends and enemies, some of their secrets, some of their strengths and weaknesses... Those were their achievements of being enemies for six years.

Harry Potter believed he knew everything about Malfoy. He is a Slytherin and the heir of the Malfoy Family; he is a Death-Eater-in-training and wanted to follow his father's path; he would join Voldemort as soon as he was given the chance; he hated muggles and muggleborns; he thinks he is all high and mighty... After all, Malfoy is just a future Death Eater who would probably..ahem..most definitely cheer when Voldemort killed Harry. That's obvious, isn't it? He was a Slytherin, he hated muggles and muggleborns, he supported pureblood-superiority...it all led towards one thing: Malfoy would join Voldemort.

That's why when Harry woke up one day from a nightmare of Voldemort raiding Hogwarts, he knew this is the day Malfoy would betray everyone and join Voldemort in the raid.

* * *

Harry sat on his usual spot at the Gryffindor's table, constantly darting his eyes nervously between the Great Hall door and Malfoy, who was sniggering with his friends about something. He had told Dumbledore his dream first thing in the morning, but all the Headmaster said was to not to worry, and that everything had been taken care of.

"Harry, you alright?" One of his best friends, Hermione Granger, sat down beside him and asked with concern in her eyes.

"Of course not! Voldemort is coming today! How can Professor Dumbledore expect me to not to worry!?" Harry said in a hushed whisper so that the other students wouldn't hear about the raid. He had told his two best friends about his dream already.

"Harry. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has his reasons," Hermione reasoned. Harry could only sigh at his best friend's proclamation. Hermione still believed that teachers were always correct. Nothing could change her mind.

"But still-"

"Morning Harry~" His other best friend, Ronald Weasley, sat down on his other side and began chomping on a toast. "You alright? You're bloody pale man!"

"Aren't you scared? Voldemort is coming today! How can you act so casual!" Harry exclaimed as quietly as possible, ignoring Ron's flinch at the mention of that name.

"Of course I'm scared. But we have Professor Dumbledore don't we? He's the most powerful wizard right now and I'm sure he can keep you-know-who out of Hogwarts. Besides, Hogwarts is the safest place on earth! It's not that easy for him to get in!" Ron exclaimed as he took a bite out of his buttered toast.

"Yeah, Ron's right, Harry. Professor Dumbledore is very strong. I'm sure he can keep you-know-who out of Hogwarts. Also, I read in one of the books that there are wards surrounding Hogwarts that could keep off anyone who tried to break through and is also tied to the alarm system. If someone tried to break through the ward..."

As Hermione began ranting about wards, Harry tuned out her monologue and turned his attention to Malfoy. He stared hard at Malfoy's left forearm, wondering if he received the dark mark already or not. That was when he noticed this weird ring Malfoy was wearing on his left hand's middle finger. Because he's too far away from his nemesis, he could only make out the basic outline of the ring. The ring seemed to be silver, but the design on top was a weird shield-shaped purple gem.

Why hadn't he noticed it before? Had it always been there?

"Hey Harry! Are you listening!?" Hermione's call snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Yea-yeah, I'm listening. What did you just say?" He asked quickly and forced a smile on his face. Seeing Hermione narrowed her eyes, Harry gulped nervously. When Hermione glares, that means a storm is coming.

Fortunately, he was saved by the arriving of the mails. There was no mail for him, so he just took a page of the Daily Prophet from Hermione and began reading while eating his cereal.

"Hey! What's that!?"

A cry from a student caught everyone's attention. They looked up, and saw something long and white gliding in the air. It seemed to has scales and whiskers on its cheek. As the weird thing began descending, Harry could finally see what it is.

It is a snake...wait...a dragon!? A Chinese mythical dragon!?

What's even more surprising was that the weird being was gliding towards the Slytherin table!

Under everyone's surprised gaze, the snake-dragon stopped in the air in front of Malfoy, _Malfoy. _Seemingly unaware of the attention it got, the snake-dragon opened its mouth, and a beam of light shot out, forming a screen with the happy face of a while haired man present on it.

"Long time no see Draco-chan!" The man waved cheerfully as he exclaimed. He then took something white out of the bag in front of him and brought it closer to the screen. "Look! This is my present from Sho-chan! Want a marshmallow?"

Malfoy was silent. His eyes were bulging out and his mouth was hanging wide open, which, was the expression everyone in the Great Hall currently has.

"What's the matter? Oh right! You can't receive the marshmallow right now! Aw~ too bad~ maybe I'll sent you a marshmallow castle for your birthday!"

"B-B-Byakuran! What the fucking hell are you doing here!?" Malfoy finally snapped out of his trance and bellowed with obvious anger and frustration. He then added with an afterthought, "don't you _dare _give me another marshmallow castle! Last time you send me that I had to go to a fucking _muggle _Dentist to fix all my cavities!"

"Aw~ don't be like that~ I'm a muggle too~" The man known as Byakuran cooed as he popped the marshmallow into his mouth. He seemed unfazed from all the curious gaze everyone in the Great Hall thrown at him.

_Muggle?! Malfoy is associating with a muggle!?_

_No way! A Slytherin and a muggle?_

_I thought Malfoy hates muggles!_

"You? Muggle? In your dream!"

"Now now~ don't be so mean Draco-chan~"

"Shut the hell up! Now answer me! Why in the name of Salazar are you here!" Malfoy demanded, his eyes flashing with frustration and confusion. It's obvious that he held a great dislike towards Byakuran.

"Hehe~ I have a great surprise for you, Draco-chan~" Byakuran narrowed his eyes and chuckled darkly, senting murderous shiver down everyone's spine. He then snapped his finger and two men wearing white suits strolled up behind him, carrying something in their hands. "Now~ are you ready for the surprise, Draco-chan?" Byakuran smiled and looked at Malfoy as if he's presenting a present to his friend, then stood aside, letting Malfoy, and everyone else, see the thing in the two men's hands.

It was a young brown-haired male in his early twenties. He had soft brown locks that were spiked in a fashioned way instead of looking messy. His features looked innocent as he appeared to be sleeping, but the massive amount of dried blood on his hair, face, and every inch of skin exposed told otherwise. He was also wearing a black expensive-looking suit.

"Do you know who this is~?"

Malfoy's eyes were opened so wide that Harry feared his eyeballs would pop out any second.

"TSUNA!"

"Oh~?" Byakuran raised a brow.

"You..you..." Malfoy had his head lowered, hiding his expressions under his bangs.

"Yeah?"

"You killed him...you killed Tsuna...I'll kill you...I'll fucking_ MURDER_ YOU!" Malfoy roared as his eyes blazed with anger. The fork he was holding broke in half under his hard grip. All in all, he looked ready to pound Byakuran to death.

"Oh~ Is Draco-chan worried?" Byakuran chuckled lightly but the sadistic gleam remained in his eyes. "So you still cared for him!"

"Bloody hell," Malfoy murmured under his breath. "I'm not fucking worried about that filthy muggle... I'm just in his debt and I need him to be alive to pay him back...I'm not worried about Sawada...definitely not..."

"Oh? Lying is not good Draco-chan~ At least your ring is saying the truth~"

Hearing those words, Malfoy looked down at the purple ring on his left hand and was unfazed to see that the gem was burning furiously with purple flame. He then looked back up at Byakuran with determined and murderous eyes and declared, "just you wait...Byakuran...I will _murder _you and your entire _famiglia _for killing Tsuna...I will destroy all your pawns and take away everything you held precious! I don't care if you have to power to kill Voldemort _easily _or not! I will erase your existence from the universe!"

_Voldemort? This man has the power to kill Voldemort? I thought he is a muggle!_

"Now that's the enthusiasm I want!" Byakuran cheered as he clapped. Snapping his fingers again, the two men carried the corpse away.

"I'll make you regret for making me, making _Vongola_, your enemy!" Malfoy shouted as the purple flame on his ring grew more and more intense, but he doesn't care about the consequences right now. He just wanted to shred Byakuran to pieces. How dare he hurt Tsuna, the only one who helped him! Even if Tsuna is a muggle, he still offered him help when he was left alone! "Stay there Byakuran! I'm going to kill you! I'll make you beg for mercy!" With that last determined words said, a bright purple flame burst on his forehead and Malfoy's eyes turned to a darker shade of purple. He jumped from his seat and with one leap, he jumped across the Great Hall towards the entrance door.

Just then, the entrance door burst open and in comes hundreds of men in Death Eater robes. Walking in the front and the center of them was Voldemort, a smug expression plastered on his face as he made his grand entrance. Seeing the son of Lucious running towards him, Voldemort sneered, "finally decided to join me huh? Boy-"

So very unfortunately and utterly humiliating, he was cut off by a sharp slap from Malfoy, sending him flying to the other side of the Great Hall. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MOVE OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD BYAKURAN!" Malfoy shouted without turning to see who he had just slapped. The Death Eaters, who were shocked that someone, a _Slytherin _and the son of a _Death Eater_, had just bitch-slapped the Dark Lord, subconsciously made a way for him as he ran out of the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was silent except the moaning of pain from a certain Dark Lord. Then as if Christmas had came early, everyone cheered at once and chatter broke out among the students.

"OMG! DRACO MALFOY JUST BITCH SLAPPED YOU-KNOW-WHO!"

"You-Know-Who got pwned! (AN: Pronounced as po-owned)"

"That was AWESOME!"

"SLYTHERIN RULES!"

"All Hail the new Chosen One!"

The Death Eaters could only stood awkwardly with their mouth hanging wide open behind their mask as they watched the students chatter happily with each others, oblivious to the danger surrounding them. Lucky for them, the awkward moment was broken by a curse from a certain Dark Lord.

"Fucking bloody son of a bastard! (Lucius Malfoy mentally facepalmed. Does the Dark Lord even know he had just insulted one of his most loyal followers?) How fucking dare him!" Voldemort got him out of the crater formed on the wall and brushed the pebbles off of him. He then looked up and was about to let out another curse when laughter broke out again.

"His cheek is so red! It looks like he's blushing!"

"That slap mark looked like five french fries! Yum~ (stomach growl~)"

"Wow! It must've hurt!"

By now Voldemort was shaking with rage. How dare they...how dare these filthy brats humiliate him like that? With a thunderous howl, Voldemort unleashed all his fury onto the poor students...

About a month later, Harry Potter finally managed to defeat Voldemort and made a mark on history, but there's also another incident that was marked: Slytherin and son of a Death Eater bitch-slapped the infamous Dark Lord and escaped unharmed! After the battle was over, Harry Potter lay on his bed, thinking over what had happened at the day of the raid. He couldn't help but wonder what was Malfoy doing right now. Just why is he associating with _muggles _and who is that Byakuran person?

In a certain underground headquarter, Draco Malfoy sneezed.

"Draco-san! Are you alright?" A brunet hurriedly walked closer to him and asked, his expressions filled with concern.

"Don't mind me, Sawada!" Malfoy snapped as he lid his purple ring and took out a purple box weapon. "I only agreed to help you because I owe your future self a debt. Don't mistaken me for_ volunteering_ to help a _filthy_ muggle like you, Sawada."

"O-of course not! I'm just..just.." The brunet fidgeted as he rubbed his gloved hands together nervously. "I-I'm just glad that you agreed t-to help," he then flashed a dazzling and blinding smile. "Thank you very much, Draco-san."

"Hn! I had lowered myself and wasted my precious time to help a filthy muggle like you so you better get the most out of this and don't be a burden for me when I kill Byakuran!" Malfoy turned away and folded his arm.

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I'll do my best, Draco-san! Oh and by the way...I heard that you were friends with Byakuran at the beginning. So why do you agreed to ally with us Vongola?"

"T-that.." Malfoy's expression darkened but he soon covered it with a scowl. "Focus on training right now! If you can beat me, who is personally trained by your future self, then I _might _answer your question."

"Hai! I'll try my best!"

"You better."

_The End._

* * *

**AN: Well, since the idea just suddenly popped out in my mind, and when I realized, I wrote it all down already, so I just thought, "why not just post it?" I know this is bad and extremely OOC. The plot lines is hard to follow, but as I said before, this just suddenly popped out of my mind, I had no planning at all.**

**I might continue this into a full length story if I get enough encouragements and reviews. Tell me if you're interested to know how Malfoy knew about TYL Tsuna, Mafia, Byakuran, and Vongola. If many people are interested, I might write the actual story of this. But for now, this'll remain as a one-shot.**

**If I do write the actual story, the name would be "**The Aloof Slytherin**" and..**

**Summary: **Draco is getting pressure from both Lucius and Voldemort himself, urging him to get the Dark Mark, but he doesn't want to. So he ran away one night to a muggle park to have some time to himself, thinking no one would find him there. There, he met a mysterious brunet beating people up with flames and had orange eyes. The brunet offered him help and when he told him that he wanted to be stronger and more independent, the brunet gave him a mystifying purple ring and a purple box...


End file.
